Hand to Hand
by Kamakazi Ninja
Summary: Oneshot RaexRob Robin shows Raven some close hand to hand martial arts. But how close is it going to get?


**Hiya peoples,**

**This is a very short one-shot. It was pretty much inspired by my feeble attempted at karate. And also from Titans East II. When she was fighting Speedy, she knew all these martial arts moves. Where did she learn them? I mean, every time it shows them training, she isn't doing karate. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy! **

The punching bag swung dangerously swung on its chain, threatening to fall off. But that didn't stop Robin. He ruthlessly punched the bag not missing a beat of his rhythmic punching. His attention was focused, determined. So focused, in fact, that he didn't notice when Raven walked in.

'_I'm just here for meditating,' _she promised herself. So why was it that Robin's presence calmed her so? _'Meditation!' _Sensible reminded. Raven rolled her eyes. Why did Sensible have to be so…boring? But she listened to her more responsible part and silently walked behind Robin to meditate.

As she noiselessly chanted her mantra, she cracked open an eye to watch her leader. Robin still had not noticed her but Lust had noticed him. _'Raven remember. Azerath Metrion Zinthos,' _Sensible pressed, _'Azerath Metrion Zin-' _The voice was suddenly cut off and a softer, more passionate, voice was heard.

'_Did you see those muscles in his arms? Was he always so buff? What about those abs?' _Lust said dreamily. Raven couldn't help but sigh. But Horror then struck when Robin, hearing her sigh, turned around.

"Wanna try?"

It caught her off-guard and she tried hard to contain her surprise. "I can't do karate."

"Here I'll show you some hand-to-hand moves." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the center to the gym.

"Now do what I do." He got into a fighting stance. Raven tried to do the same.

"That's pretty good. Now move you hand like this." She felt a tingle in her arm as he gently guided it to the proper position. "Now bend you knees more." He went behind her, put his hands on her waist and pushed her down so she bent her knees slightly. Her eyes widened. What was he thinking? Touching her like that. But as uncomfortable as it was couldn't get herself to move them. Couldn't move them or _wouldn't_ move them? But it didn't stop there.

"Now relax," he told her.

But she tensed up when he grabbed her shoulders and massaged them.

"No, relax. Just think of something that calms you."

Well, the massage _was _soothing. So she loosened her shoulders. But she was disappointed when he stopped.

"That's better," he said and moved around to face her, "Now when I punch you are going to block it by moving your hand to the side. I'll go slow. Ready?"

A little afraid, she nodded.

Then, out of nowhere, Robin's hand shot out at her in a fist. She closed her eyes and moved her arm. And when she felt nothing punch her face she dared to open one eye. Robin was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You look so cute when you're scared."

Cute? Did he just say cute? "I wasn't scared," she said irritably.

"Your face said otherwise."

She was about to come up with an excuse but was interrupted as Robin got back into his fighting stance.

"Now I'm going to go a little faster."

Raven looked at him in surprise. "That wasn't your fastest?"

"Of course not." And to prove his point, he threw another punch twice as fast.

Raven, mostly out of reflex, moved her arm and blocked it out of the way. But this time she threw one of her own. Robin stepped backwards a few steps as her fist made contact with his shoulder.

"C'mon Robin, I thought you were faster than that."

"Well, you're pretty fast yourself. One more time?"

She smiled. "Why not."

Robin's fist moved to her face but again she blocked it. And just as Robin expected she threw another punch at his shoulder. But this time, he was ready. Just before her hand hit his chest, he grabbed it and twisted it behind her back. She tried to elbow him but he moved to the side and pulled it behind her She found it impossible to move as Robin had her in a firm lock.

Raven made a sharp intake of breath as she felt Robin's body pressed up behind her. He was way too close. The punching bag exploded sending billions of grains of sand over the floor.

Raven heard Robin make a small chuckle. Just as she was about to blast him against the wall Starfire's voice came in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just teaching Raven some karate," Robin grunted as Raven wiggled around in his grasp.

"You are teaching karate, Robin? Will you care to teach me?"

"Um, sure Starfire." He let go of Raven's wrists, "Hope I didn't hurt you," he apologized when he saw the shocked look on her face.

"No," she assured him, "Actually it was…"

"Robin! How do you get into the stance of fighting?"

He turned to her and got into a fighting position. Raven looked at them with interest. Robin wasn't massaging Starfire's back or putting his hands on _her _waist.

Maybe this close hand-to-hand combat with Robin was a little closer than she thought.


End file.
